


When Ron met Harry...

by QueenKas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKas/pseuds/QueenKas
Summary: Prompt: Write the scene where Ron met Harry from Ron's Perspective.





	When Ron met Harry...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a work of fiction using the characters from Harry Potter which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling.

“Finally,” I mumbled to myself as I pried myself out of my mother’s embrace. I straighten out my robes as best I could and turned towards the train. I took a deep breath and steadied my nerves as I ducked around Fred and George and side-stepped Percy who was whining about something and slipped onto the train.

My eyes widened at the sheer number of students I saw littering in the halls. They all ran around the train, some attempted to locate their friends and others were already standing in groups and they were catching up about their summer.

I stored my trunk and stumbled as the train began moving. I looked out the nearby window and saw Ginny running after the train and waiving goodbye. I gave a short wave before I continued on my journey. I passed by cabin after cabin and each on I passed was full. I started thinking that I would end up having to sit with Fred and George when I passed by a cabin that only had one occupant.

I stuck my head into the cabin and asked, “can I sit here? Everywhere else is full.”

When they boy turned to me I was relieved that I recognized the face. It was the boy I had just saw on the platform and at that moment I didn’t care that I had only seen him for a brief moment and we had never spoken, I was just relieved that I recognized someone besides my brothers.

“No, not at all” he said, and I flopped down onto the opposite bench with a relieved sigh. The silence grew, and I started to feel anxious and awkward. My mom always said that I was unable to be still and silent and it turns out she was right. The silence was getting to me, so I finally decided to break it.

“I’m Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley”

“I’m Harry…Harry Potter”

I knew I was probably making him uncomfortable and I could feel myself gaping at him, my mouth obnoxiously wide open, but I could not control my reaction. I knew, subconsciously, that Harry Potter was the same age as me and that there was the possibility that he would be at school in my year, but I never truly thought that it would happen.

“So…So it’s true?!” I stuttered. I tried to hold back the next question, but it also seemed beyond my control, “I mean, do you really have…the…the...” I trailed off finally getting control of myself. I could just picture my mother’s disappointed glare, her arms crossed, and shaking her head at me.

‘I’m making a terrible first impression’ was the only thought in my mind.

“The what?” Harry asked, and I was so relieved that I whispered, “The Scar” as if it would lessen my embarrassment at asking.

“Oh, yeah” Harry said, and I watched as he reached up and pushed his hair out of the way and let me see the pale lightning bolt that rest on his forehead.

“Wicked” I whispered and immediately felt the blood rush to my cheeks and my ear felt like they were on fire.

Harry lips twitched before he burst out laughing and I immediately followed. Although I was half laughing out of relief that I hadn’t ruined my first chance at friendship.

Our friendship was cut out by a sharp knock on the door and we both looked up to see the trolley.

“Anything off the trolley dear?”

I’m sure I whimpered slightly at the thought of candy, but I knew I didn’t have the coin and mother had packed me food. I reached into my pocket and pulled out two mushy sandwiches and winced. I could feel the heat in my cheeks once more and just looked down and avoided Harry’s gaze, “Not thanks, I’m all set”

My head snapped up after a few seconds when I heard Harry say, “We’ll take the lot”

“Whoa!” I said once I saw the pile of coins in Harry’s hands. I felt a wave of envy roll violently through my gut, but I viciously stamped it down and just grinned at the other boy.

‘This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship’ I thought as I dug in to the licorice wands.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a huge Ron Weasley fan so this was a little bit of a stretch for me to write.


End file.
